


Like Breathing Out and Breathing In

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time Dougie realizes it, they're not doing anything special.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Breathing Out and Breathing In

The first time Dougie realizes it, they’re not doing anything special. They’re not attempting (and failing) to be romantic, they’re not fooling around, they’re not even kissing. They’re curled up on the sofa in Danny’s flat, watching some random movie. Dougie tosses a handful of popcorn into his mouth, shifts a little bit on the cushions, glances at Danny for no particular reason, and suddenly thinks, _Oh. Huh._ And because he’s him, it comes out of his mouth.

Danny turns to look at him. “What?” he asks.

Dougie shrugs. “Nothing. I just realized I’m in love with you, is all.”

Danny stares. The lights from the television screen cast strange shadows over his face, but he doesn’t look any different from how he looked five minutes ago. There are no fireworks, no shooting stars, no swelling orchestra, just low dialogue and a laugh-track playing in the background. It’s not like Dougie fell into Danny’s eyes – not that he hasn’t before, but now he can’t even see the color, and it’s not like Danny had been facing him anyway – and he hadn’t seen Danny laugh or smile and just _know_ , but.

Dougie nods his head a few times. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m in love with you.”

“I,” says Danny, and stops.

It’s odd, Dougie thinks, that he doesn’t feel any differently. He’s supposed to feel giddy and elated and like he could float right up to the sky. There are supposed to be fanfares, or maybe just some sort of crooning jazz beats, like in the movies. Danny should be glowing in Dougie’s vision, lit up like the sun. But. Nothing’s different. Dougie’s kind of okay with that. He’s kind of okay with _this_. “I think I’m glad I know,” he says, “even if maybe I should have realized it before. It’s kind of cool.” And that, he thinks, is really all there is to it. He tucks himself a little closer against Danny’s side, pulling Danny’s arm around his waist, and turns his attention back to the television screen.

After a moment, Danny relaxes against him, arm tightening, palm covering Dougie’s hip, fingers against Dougie’s skin just under the hem of his shirt. “Yeah,” his voice is soft, and there’s the light brush of his lips over Dougie’s hair. “It is kind of cool.”


End file.
